Rock (type)
The Rock type (Japanese: いわタイプ Rock type) is one of the eighteen types. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Rock-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- ! |} Fully evolved |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- ! |} Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Rock-type Pokémon are immune to damage from the sandstorm weather condition. Starting in Generation IV, Rock-type Pokémon have their Special Defense boosted by 50% during a sandstorm. Characteristics Defense Tied with Grass, Rock types have the most weaknesses of any type, with five. Additionally, double weaknesses among Rock types are very common. Since Generation IV, the Special Defense of a Rock-type Pokémon is increased by 50% during a sandstorm, in addition to being immune to the damage caused by it. Rock-type Pokémon, on average, have the lowest Speed of all Pokémon and of fully evolved Pokémon. Offense In particular, Rock pairs well with Ground, since very few Pokémon naturally resist this combination. Most Rock-types can learn Earthquake to this end. The biggest drawback of Rock-type moves is the large percentage of moves which have less than 100% accuracy. Contest properties In Contests, Rock-type moves are typically Tough moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 60 Rock-type Pokémon or 7.4% of all Pokémon, making it the 9th rarest type. Pure Rock-type Pokémon |} Half Rock-type Pokémon Primary Rock-type Pokémon |} Secondary Rock-type Pokémon |} Moves |The user smashes into the target at high speed. This move always goes first. |- ! width="30px"|'II' | width="100px"|Ancient Power | width="80px"|Special | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|60 | width="50px"|100% | width="70px"|5 (max 8) | width="150px"| |The user attacks with a prehistoric power. This may also raise all the user's stats at once. |- ! width="30px"|'VII' | width="100px"|Continental Crush | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"| | width="50px"|— | width="50px"|—% | width="70px"|1 (max 1) | width="150px"| |The user summons a huge rock mountain using its Z-Power and drops it onto the target with full force. The power varies, depending on the original move. |- ! width="30px"|'VII' | width="100px"|Continental Crush | width="80px"|Special | width="80px"| | width="50px"|— | width="50px"|—% | width="70px"|1 (max 1) | width="150px"| |The user summons a huge rock mountain using its Z-Power and drops it onto the target with full force. The power varies, depending on the original move. |- ! width="30px"|'VI' | width="100px"|Diamond Storm | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Beautiful | width="50px"|100 | width="50px"|95% | width="70px"|5 (max 8) | width="150px"| |The user whips up a storm of diamonds to damage opposing Pokémon. This may also sharply raise the user's Defense stat. |- ! width="30px"|'IV' | width="100px"|Head Smash | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|150 | width="50px"|80% | width="70px"|5 (max 8) | width="150px"| |The user attacks the target with a hazardous, full-power headbutt. This also damages the user terribly. |- ! width="30px"|'IV' | width="100px"|Power Gem | width="80px"|Special | width="80px"|Beautiful | width="50px"|80 | width="50px"|100% | width="70px"|20 (max 32) | width="150px"| |The user attacks with a ray of light that sparkles as if it were made of gemstones. |- ! width="30px"|'III' | width="100px"|Rock Blast | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|25 | width="50px"|90% | width="70px"|10 (max 16) | width="150px"| |The user hurls hard rocks at the target. Two to five rocks are launched in a row. |- ! width="30px"|'IV' | width="100px"|Rock Polish | width="80px"|Status | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|— | width="50px"|—% | width="70px"|20 (max 32) | width="150px"| |The user polishes its body to reduce drag. This can sharply raise the Speed stat. |- ! width="30px"|'I' | width="100px"|Rock Slide | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|75 | width="50px"|90% | width="70px"|10 (max 16) | width="150px"| |Large boulders are hurled at the opposing Pokémon to inflict damage. This may also make the opposing Pokémon flinch. |- ! width="30px"|'I' | width="100px"|Rock Throw | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|50 | width="50px"|90% | width="70px"|15 (max 24) | width="150px"| |The user picks up and throws a small rock at the target to attack. |- ! width="30px"|'III' | width="100px"|Rock Tomb | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Clever | width="50px"|60 | width="50px"|95% | width="70px"|15 (max 24) | width="150px"| |Boulders are hurled at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed stat by preventing its movement. |- ! width="30px"|'IV' | width="100px"|Rock Wrecker | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|150 | width="50px"|90% | width="70px"|5 (max 8) | width="150px"| |The user launches a huge boulder at the target to attack. The user can't move on the next turn. |- ! width="30px"|'II' | width="100px"|Rollout | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Cute | width="50px"|30 | width="50px"|90% | width="70px"|20 (max 32) | width="150px"| |The user continually rolls into the target over five turns. It becomes more powerful each time it hits. |- ! width="30px"|'II' | width="100px"|Sandstorm | width="80px"|Status | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|— | width="50px"|—% | width="70px"|10 (max 16) | width="150px"| |A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types. It raises the Sp. Def stat of Rock types. |- ! width="30px"|'V' | width="100px"|Smack Down | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|50 | width="50px"|100% | width="70px"|15 (max 24) | width="150px"| |The user throws a stone or similar projectile to attack an opponent. A flying Pokémon will fall to the ground when it's hit. |- ! width="30px"|'VII' | width="100px"|Splintered Stormshards | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"| | width="50px"|190 | width="50px"|—% | width="70px"|1 (max 1) | width="150px"| |After obtaining Z-Power, the user, Lycanroc, attacks the target with full force. This move negates the effect on the battlefield. |- ! width="30px"|'IV' | width="100px"|Stealth Rock | width="80px"|Status | width="80px"|Cool | width="50px"|— | width="50px"|—% | width="70px"|20 (max 32) | width="150px"| |The user lays a trap of levitating stones around the opposing team. The trap hurts opposing Pokémon that switch into battle. |- ! width="30px"|'IV' | width="100px"|Stone Edge | width="80px"|Physical | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|100 | width="50px"|80% | width="70px"|5 (max 8) | width="150px"| |The user stabs the target from below with sharpened stones. Critical hits land more easily. |- ! width="30px"|'V' | width="100px"|Wide Guard | width="80px"|Status | width="80px"|Tough | width="50px"|— | width="50px"|—% | width="70px"|10 (max 16) | width="150px"| |The user and its allies are protected from wide-ranging attacks for one turn. |- ! colspan="9"|All details are accurate to Generation VII games. For details that have changed between generations, please see an individual move's page. Target data assumes user is in the lower left. |} Abilities Interacting with the Rock type A Pokémon with Color Change, Protean, Imposter, RKS System, or Multitype will become a Rock-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Rock-type move, uses a Rock-type move, is sent out against a Rock-type opponent, is holding a Rock Memory, or is holding a Stone Plate or Rockium Z. Exclusive Abilities Currently, no Abilities are exclusive to Rock types. This does not include signature Abilities. Items Notable Rock-type Trainers :Main article: Category:Rock-type Trainers Jasmine is also stated to have trained Rock types in the past. In the TCG :Main article: Fighting (TCG) Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Rock-type Pokémon are generally listed as Fighting-type Pokémon. Fighting-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to Grass and Water with no resistances. Fighting-type Pokémon are strong against Colorless, Darkness and Lightning Pokémon, whilst some Colorless and Psychic Pokémon can resist the Fighting type. Trivia *Generation III introduced the most Rock-type Pokémon of any Generation, with 12, and Generation VII introduced the fewest Rock-type Pokémon, with five. *Generation IV introduced the most Rock-type moves of any Generation, with six, and Generation VI introduced the fewest Rock-type moves, with only one. *In the first season of the anime and during much of Generation I, the Rock type was often wrongly assumed to be unaffected by Electric-type attacks. This was likely due to the fact that at the time, most Rock-type Pokémon (namely the Geodude and Rhyhorn evolution lines, and Onix) were part Ground-type and thus immune to Electric-type moves. However, the only non-Ground Rock-type Pokémon around at the time (the then five Fossil Pokémon) were actually weak to them. *The Rock type is tied with the Grass type for the largest number of weaknesses when unpaired, with five. However, a combination of the two types (Rock/Grass) would only have four weaknesses. **Rock moves are super effective against four of the five types Grass is weak to, with Poison being the exception. *Every known Fossil Pokémon is part or solely Rock-type. This is most likely due to the placement of real fossils in rock formations, as well as the process by which fossils are created. *Johto's Olivine Gym was a Rock type Gym before the Steel type was discovered. *The Rock type has the fewest special moves of all types, with three. *Rock is the only type whose positive offensive matchups outnumber its negative offensive matchups without one of said negative matchups being an immunity. In other languages |} Category:Types